


On The Rails

by IckleRonnikens



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry and Ginny Discord's Prompt Posse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IckleRonnikens/pseuds/IckleRonnikens
Summary: Harry and Ginny are locked in a train compartment overnight.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 3





	On The Rails

**Author's Note:**

> This weeks' writing prompt: "Where would you be pleased to find yourself locked up overnight?"

It had started out as such a wonderful trip.

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley finally got away after the war. They enjoyed a nice scenic train ride through the French countryside, eating sandwiches, different types of cheese and drinking Butterbeer. They discussed the rough times, and the good ones; they touched on family, friends and, of course, a bit of Quidditch.

Then the subject of their relationship came up and there was a pause of uncertainty.

Intermission came in the form of dinner. They made their way to the dining carriage, along with a scattering of other passengers on board who had bothered to drag themselves from the comfort of their private quarters and dressed in a vague attempt to be more civilised.

He had the lasagne and she had the bolognaise. They each finished off their bowl of gelati and returned to their private compartment. And then, to the rhythm of the giant diesels pounding out the miles, they had made long, slow love on the double-sized berth.

It was afterwards, when Harry got up to go get them coffee, that he found the carriage door to be stuck. Try as he might, he couldn’t budge it, not even with Ginny’s help. They both tried opening it with their wands and they both failed. And it was the same when they tried apparating.

‘I guess we’re locked in overnight then,’ Harry said scratching his head.

‘You make that sound like it’s a bad thing,’ Ginny replied curtly, and then, whilst smiling, she took him by the hand and said, 'love me, Harry' as if she was a child asking for a sweet.

It was like Ginny had been starved of physical love. They had been apart for the entirety of the war, and then in the aftermath, they had been in a period of grieving, not loving. Now that the threat had gone, a rekindling of their relationship had sewn them back together, and after months of swimming around the uncertainty that was their relationship, they finally managed to get away.

Ginny woke him twice more in the night with a soft demanding caress, saying nothing, just reaching for his hard, lean body. Harry could only comply. There was no getting away from it, no ignoring it, no way for him to find more danger and put it between them.

The next day, as if by magic, their carriage door opened for them, and they joined their fellow passengers disembarking into the hard light at Kings Cross Station, now a couple.


End file.
